Ghost
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. AU. When Arthur's big brother Leon died, he didn't even have the common decency to cross over. And while Arthur resentfully tries to figure out why the ghost keeps retracing his last moments, he stumbles upon Merlin Emrys, Leon's old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. I also don't own the rights to Okubyou na Yubisaki.**

Chapter 1 of 3

**Based on the Japanese manga: Okubyou na Yubisaki.**

* * *

"Hey Pendragon!"

Arthur turned at the sound of his name and looked up, to see Percy leaning out of the windows of one of the classrooms on the second story. "What do you want, Percival?"

"Hey!" Percy looked around the crowded quad nearly frantically at that. "You know I hate my first name!"

Arthur just smirked, tightening his hold on the strap of his backpack. "You wanted something?"

"I borrowed that magazine you were looking at the other day." Percy announced, waving said magazine around. "Wanna borrow it?"

"Sure." Arthur nodded, remembering the newest Ducati models that everyone was raving about. He'd been planning on getting a new motorcycle, but had been waiting to check these models before deciding.

"Catch!" Percy called, throwing down the magazine.

It came fluttering down on those walking, causing a couple of girls to squeak and hurry out of the way.

Arthur, in his hurry to grab the wayward magazine, felt his backpack smack into someone, and muttered a distracted "Sorry", not even paying attention to the one he'd hit as he bent to his knees and picked up the magazine, glaring up at Percy. "Hey! You didn't have to throw it! That's dangerous!"

Above him, Percy laughed.

The idiot.

"Sorry!"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance at the buffoons he called friends, Arthur shook his head, ignoring the girls who were whispering to themselves.

"You dropped this, just now." A voice to his right announced.

Arthur's gaze went to the key cupped in a slender, pale hand, and then his blue gaze trailed up that hand, past the even slenderer wrist (adorned with some bracelets that seemed kinda odd yet attractive) to the dark haired young man bending on his knees next to him.

He was white like moonlight, with dark black hair cute in a fashion that covered too much of his face, and his eyes were piercing blue.

"Ah...thanks." Arthur took the key from the guy who seemed vaguely familiar. "That was close. This is my house key." The keys jingled in his hands. Arthur looked up at the silent guy and winced when he saw the slight redness of the nose...and realized that this was probably the guy he'd smacked his backpack into. "Your nose is red." He pointed out helpfully. "Sorry about that, by the way. But you didn't pay much attention to where you were going either."

The man snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if I didn't expect your choice in literature to be raining down from the sky."

Arthur tilted his head. "You're forgiven."

Rolling his eyes once more with a small smile, the boy left, easily drawn back into his own world as he hitched his backpack strap higher up his shoulder. He was quickly joined by a pretty, dark skinned girl, who kept shaking her head and fussing over his nose.

Arthur watched them go before pocketing his key and heading towards home for the day.

He wondered why the nameless student seemed so familiar.

Had he seen him somewhere before?

It bothered him, somewhat, that he was unable to put a name or a place to that face.

Then again, a lot of things had blurred in Arthur's life.

Half a year ago, his elder brother Leon had died in a traffic accident. No one knew exactly what had happened, but from the best that his sister Morgana and he could come up with, Leon must have been hurrying somewhere. He'd brought his cigarettes at his favorite convenience store and then had rushed out onto the street.

To die in such a stupid way...

Arthur sighed and shook his head, getting into his Ferrari and driving to the large Townhouse he supposed he could call home. The blonde entered the house, nodded to the butler who took his bag, and collapsed on the couch, the magazine on his lap, his head hard against the pillow, and his mind in a completely different place.

Leon's attitude had always been so awkward, and yet he'd had a shocking amount of friends, so Arthur had had his hands full with guests during the funeral. He, as a rule, despised most people, especially now that with Leon's death he was named the Heir of the Pendragon fortune. People were leeches, they were mosquitos, and they were only with you for what you could get them.

Arthur had always been popular, but with the death of his brother his popularity had grown to uncomfortable measures...and there were always those who whispered amongst themselves and wondered if Arthur hadn't had anything to do with Leon's death for the benefit of the millions.

It made Arthur hate people even more.

And resent his brother for being at fault for everything.

Though maybe, _maybe_, that was a little childish of him.

Maybe it was his cold attitude towards his brother's death, but Arthur really couldn't take the people coming up to him offering their condolences for his brother's death. He didn't want to hear how sorry they were and how sad they decided he must be.

In fact, whenever they'd try to talk to Arthur about the death he'd flat out tell them that he didn't feel anything in particular about the death. Death was death. His brother was dead.

What else was there to say?

It was one of the reasons why people called him cold...and were kinda scared of him.

But they didn't know.

They didn't know that Leon hadn't only died in such a stupid way and forced the whole family to disintegrate even more than it was before...but he didn't even have the common decency to _stay_ dead, or stay in his grave, or even freaking _cross over_.

No.

Leon, the idiot, appeared every friday in the home.

Friday.

The day he'd died.

And Arthur was the only one who saw him.

"Hello brother undearest." Morgana called as she entered the house, already attacking her prim and proper all girls' school uniform. "Who's life have you made miserable today?"

"The usual." Arthur replied without much heat, rubbing his fingers over his closed eyelids. "Don't you have a boyfriend with a ridiculously phallic name you can terrorize?"

"Lance isn't coming to pick me up until later." Morgana replied, used to her brother picking on her boyfriend. She sighed, leaning a hip against the wall and pulling her tie from around her neck. "You think I'll be able to rape him soon? His virginity is becoming...tiresome."

Arthur snorted. "Morgana, has it ever occurred to you that _you_ are the man of that relationship?"

"All the time." The dark haired beauty replied. "But Lancelot Du Lac is a gentleman, he's handsome, _and_ studies prove that a man who is a virgin is less likely to cheat on you than a manwhore."

She was glaring at him.

Arthur knew that without looking at her.

"I'm not a _manwhore_." Arthur replied. "I'm just not a monk."

She snorted. "You can say _that_ again."

"When's father coming home?" Arthur changed the subject of his sex life. It was rather uncomfortable talking about it with his younger sister. "Sometime this month?"

"Not sure." Morgana replied with a shrug, not seeming interested in the subject. "Check the calender. I think he penciled it in before leaving."

"Right." Arthur nodded.

There was silence.

"Okay, great family time, we should do this more often." Morgana decided, throwing her necktie on the ground and continuing to strip herself of her much loathed uniform while on her way to her room.

Arthur shook his head at her and tried to busy himself.

He waited, waited...

And when the clock struck eleven thirty...

...Leon appeared rushing down the stairs in his clumsy, disorderly fashion.

And Arthur was waiting on him, putting on his jacket.

Every friday at this time, Leon would appear, just like the day he'd died. He still wore the same clothes, his hair was in the same messed up style, and he still tripped over the doorstep and barely caught himself from falling down the few steps outside.

Just like every friday.

Arthur sighed and ventured after him, walking down the street to Leon's favorite convenience store, waited outside and watched as his brother exited, pocketing a box of cigarettes. The young blonde then sighed and followed the apparition as he hurried on.

He'd followed Leon a number of times, but always managed to lose him in the same place.

Always around this bend.

Turning the corner, Arthur froze when he came to the zebra crossing, and noticed a young man standing by the tree near the crossing.

It was the guy from school.

Even though his back was turned to Arthur, the blonde could see in his slouched posture that he was lost in sad contemplation.

Arthur didn't even realize that he'd headed towards him until something made noise as he stepped on it.

The young man turned around, and as he saw Arthur his eyes widened as deep shock ingrained itself on his every feature. And then...and then the shock melted away into embarrassment and he looked downwards.

Arthur raised an eyebrow as he stopped in front of him. "That was a bit of an overreaction, don't you think?"

The other boy snorted and yet didn't look at him.

"You...." Arthur narrowed his eyes as suddenly he remembered where he'd seen that nervous expression before. "Were--you were a friend of Leon's, weren't you? You---you used to come to our house before."

"I'm Leon's...yeah." He nodded, finally looking up at Arthur.

"Ah." Mystery solved.

The other boy was looking at him curiously before smiling. "I _wondered_ why you looked----. _You're_ the younger brother Leon was always so proud of. And you're also in the same school and grade as me. You're the prat that bruised my nose."

Arthur scoffed. "It was an _accident_." He then frowned. "Wait. If we're in the same grade that means you were kinda younger than Leon. How did you two became friends?"

"I was his junior at his part time job." The boy replied, pulling a strand of face-covering hair behind one of his ears, betraying the fact that he had some _incredible_ ears. The hairstyle was probably also designed to try and hide them. "I'm Merlin Emrys, by the way."

"Merlin, huh?" Arthur kinda felt sorry for him. He must have been picked on a lot with that name.

For a second shock registered on Merlin's face, and then he smiled, tenderness entered his eyes as he gazed downwards. "Your voice sounds a lot like Leon's. Just then, hearing you, I kinda tricked my mind for a second and thought it was him."

For some reason...that bothered Arthur.

That _really_ bothered him.

"Alright. Whatever. I should..." He shrugged, shoving his hands into his jacket's pockets and about to turn before he hesitated. "Hey, have you ever seen ghosts before?"

"Eh?" Merlin blinked, confusion on his every feature at the change in subject. "I don't really, uh, have an affinity for the occult."

"Is that so?" Arthur mumbled, turning around. _Then that's useless_. "Me neither."

"Why do you ask?" Merlin asked from behind him.

"No reason." Arthur shrugged, continuing to walk away. "Doesn't matter."

"Arthur?"

Something about his name being sounded in that voice cause the blonde to turn.

"I think, well, Leon...he wasn't the type to have regrets." Merlin scratched the side of his head shyly, in a kinda of weirdly cute manner. "And isn't that why there are ghosts? Spirits who regret something they did or didn't do and try to rectify it somehow?"

Arthur thought about that over but didn't comment.

It sounded like Merlin understood Leon very well.

It made something churn dark in Arthur's stomach.

He---he didn't like the way Merlin's eyes were still filled with affection as he looked at him, as if he was making him out to be Leon or something. That was probably why he'd reacted so shocked when he'd seen Arthur---he must have, for a split second, thought he was Leon.

Arthur's fist clenched inside of his pocket.

It made him think of Leon, the awkward, less intelligent, boring and kinda annoying older brother he hadn't paid much attention to...or so he'd made himself believe.

He remembered Leon smiling at him, congratulating him for coming first in the exams, grinningly telling Arthur how all of the girls were half in love with Arthur and wanted Leon to introduce them to him, and he'd always, always told him how proud he was to have a brother like Arthur.

And Arthur, Arthur couldn't help resenting him.

Even though Leon wasn't half as bright or good looking or popular...he was always smiling.

How..._how_ could he always be so happy?

Especially with their family?

Leon had had little wit, was always falling behind in his studies, and _never_ had a girlfriend, and yet there had always been a crowd around him.

Arthur had always had a lot of friends, but Leon, Leon had always had more.

And Arthur had always known that Leon's friends were different from _his_ friends.

They acted differently towards Leon than Arthur's friends did.

And Arthur had resented him even more.

The blonde took in a deep breath as he looked at Merlin.

_So he's in the same school as me..._ He frowned. _Before, he used to come to the house with colleagues from Leon's part time job_.

Merlin's cellular rung, and he gave Arthur an apologetic smile. "It was nice talking to you. See you around sometime." And with that he answered the phone and began to walk away. "Gwen, I'm on my way. Stop complaining, I'm sure Gaius hasn't found some new sickness that you might have come down with. Just sit still."

Arthur continued to watch him until he turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

At school on Monday, Arthur hung back after the last bell.

"Yo! Pendragon!" Percy called as he arrived with Valiant, eyeing what he was looking at. "Movie information? What kinda of movies do you watch?"

"Adult movies." Arthur replied in a monotone way.

"Come _on_." Percy chuckled as he flung an arm around Arthur's shoulder in an overly friendly manner. "It's not like _you_ have to go to the movies to vent!"

"Yeah!" Valiant agreed, envy creeping into his voice. "Why don't you introduce us to some girls next time instead of hogging them all for yourself?"

"You can _have_ the girls." Arthur replied, bored with their conversation already.

All they talked about was girls.

Girls...

Girls who were interested in the Pendragon name and the bucks that came attached to it.

Not the boy behind the name.

He wasn't interested in talking about that sort of thing.

Anyway, he had a movie to get to.

"See you losers later." Arthur shrugged off Percy's arm and walked away, heading to the parking lot.

He'd lied when he'd said he was interested in seeing an adult movie, but it couldn't have been helped. If he'd shown those two the types of movies he'd been looking at they would have laughed and thought it was a bad joke.

If the movie didn't have blood, cursing, and sex, they didn't really consider it a movie.

And he didn't want them trampling over something like this.

Once again wondering _why_ he was friends with them, Arthur made his way to the small cinema downtown that was playing the indie, acclaimed thought-provoking movie. He was used to coming to these places by himself, and it was a part of his routine to have home after dinner.

Not that anyone would even realize he wasn't there.

Or would be waiting for him or anything.

The blonde pushed that out of his mind and went in to watch the movie, and then when that was over, he found himself buying tickets for the next movie showing and viewed that as well.

So when he finally came out of the room, it was later than he'd expected.

"Arthur!"

Turning at the sound of his name, Arthur blinked in surprise to see Merlin.

"What a coincidence!" The lanky boy smiled, coming up towards him. "Are you here by yourself?"

"...Yeah." Arthur nodded, trying to get over the shock of seeing him.

And, of course, of how he was dressed.

Merlin wore a tight, form-fitting blue shirt that read **Animals are Friends...not Food**_**, **_ tight black skinny jeans, and had a necklace with a red pendant that _could_ have been a dragon, but Arthur would have had to get closer to determine whether it was or not, and he didn't feel like it.

"Me too." The raven-haired boy smiled brightly. "I really like this director, but there isn't anyone I know with the same interest in movies. Not even Gwen, and that's that she's my best friend." His grin grew brighter. "So you also watch these kinds of movies?"

"Y-yeah." Arthur nodded, unable to believe that this was the same kid he'd met before. When he was smiling...wow...he was actually kinda _really_ cute. "It separates a lot of likes and dislikes." He cleared his throat and continued on with a stronger voice. "I thought it was pretty good. It's kinda like it was both plain and flashy at the same time."

"That's right!" Merlin nodded vigorously in agreement, smiling so much his eyes seemed smaller. "It didn't make much sense sometimes, but it was still very dramatic." He tilted his head to the side. "Did you watch the first one? The one with the beast-like old man...what was he called?"

"I saw it." Arthur grinning as they began to walk to the exit together. "He _did_ look like a beast."

"It even said _romantic_ _drama_ in the movie's commentary." Merlin snickered. "Can you believe it?"

"Don't make me laugh." Arthur sneered. "It should be a B-rated scary movie, shouldn't it?"

Merlin burst out laughing, apparently agreeing full-heartedly.

So busy laughing, Merlin didn't pay much attention to where he was going, and his foot slipped on one of the steps. If it hadn't been for Arthur's quick reflexes, the guy would have toppled down the rest of the steps.

"Watch it!" Arthur grabbed onto Merlin, stopping his descent.

"T-thank you." Merlin blushed slightly, looking down at his feet. "I'm kinda accident prone so..."

In other words he was a big klutz.

No _wonder_ he'd gotten along fine with Leon.

Arthur sighed, a little annoyed for some reason, and turned his back on Merlin, beginning to walk.

_Damn it...I should just hurry up and go home_.

"So, Merlin..." He then stopped when he realized he was talking to himself. "Hey!" He turned, seeing Merlin a ways behind, gazing intently at a movie poster. "Hurry up! I'll leave you behind!"

"Sorry!" Merlin exclaimed, looking a little frazzled as he hurried to his side. "I just got attracted to that poster..." He then paused and just looked at Arthur, smiling. "I'm going to eat something before heading home. If you're not in a hurry..."

Arthur paused, studying the smile on that face.

Now that he'd thought about it, he'd never actually gone home with someone after seeing a movie. "Sure."

Merlin smiled brighter. "Great. There's a place close to here that I like a lot."

Arthur just shrugged and fell into step with the slightly taller, much lankier boy, silently listening to him talk about what he'd loved about the movies and what he'd found utterly ridiculous.

It was...actually really nice.

He was content to be silent, nodding his agreement to the raven-haired boy's words, and even snickering sometimes as he remembered certain parts of the movie.

But sometimes...sometimes he just zoned out what Merlin was saying and just looked at him and the apparently eternal smile on his face.

The only other person he'd ever seen like that had been Leon.

"This is it." Merlin nodded towards the dinner.

Arthur looked up at the large sign stating _Dragon's Dinner_ and thought it a little gauche, but he didn't bother telling the other boy that as he usually would his friends.

For some reason he didn't want Merlin to stop smiling.

They ordered their food and Arthur had to admit that despite how cheesy the place might be, the food was _really_ good.

"You know, I just realized that I've been in Leon's room a few times, but I haven't really spoken to you before, huh?" Merlin asked, twirling the fry in his hand.

"Leon and I never had the same friends." Arthur replied coolly, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, it looks like you have a lot of friends." Merlin smiled, a nostalgic expression in his haunting blue eyes.

"Say..." Arthur leaned back in his seat, feeling vaguely annoyed.

"Hm?" Merlin looked up, curious.

"You recognized me, from before." Arthur didn't know why he felt this needed to be asked. "Did you notice me that much?"

Merlin paused, a curious look on his face as he tilted his head slightly. "It's not like I was staring at you or anything." He chuckled. "But you were Leon's brother, so..."

For some reason, that answer really pissed Arthur off.

Standing he grabbed the foil from his burger and crushed it in his fist.

"Are you going?" Merlin asked, that confusion growing.

"Yeah." Arthur nodded, unable to stop the dark anger in his stomach from growing, or showing in his face. "I can't stand it when you keep comparing me with Leon. How I look--how I sound--you can't even say anything about me without bringing him into the conversation."

"Oh." Merlin's face fell slightly, but he didn't deny it.

And that pissed Arthur off even more.

Merlin sighed and turned, looking out of the glass.

Arthur gave a growl and walked away.

Damn Merlin for ruining the whole day!

And Damn Leon!

_ Damn Damn Damn Damn Leon!_

* * *

_Dammit_.

Arthur sighed as he found himself in front of a classroom he'd never ventured to before because he'd had no need to. As a rule, Arthur never sought anyone out, because it made them feel special and they started to think they had certain privileges...and it was tiresome putting them straight.

But Merlin...

Arthur hadn't been able to get him out of his mind.

Which was why, after asking a couple of people if they knew which class Merlin Emrys was in, he found himself leaning in the doorway of the classroom early that morning.

Everyone's eyes were on him.

As they always were.

Everyone noticed him.

Everyone whispered.

Everyone but Merlin.

The dark haired boy was leaning with his jaw against his closed fist, a sad, nostalgic expression on his eyes as he stared vacantly outside of the window by his desk.

Of _course_ he'd be the only one oblivious to Arthur's presence.

That annoyed the blonde.

That annoyed him very much.

But...but what annoyed Arthur more was the sadness in those piecing blue eyes as Merlin sighed and looked away from the window, down at his desk. The boy--he had the most beautiful smile---and yet he radiated sadness at the moment as he closed his eyes tightly, as if trying not to see some torturing vision.

Arthur leaned back against the doorframe, hesitating as he watched Merlin.

The boy, still oblivious to his observer, opened his sad blue eyes and turned his gaze once more to the window.

"_What's Pendragon_ _doing in our classroom?"_ Someone whispered.

"_Who cares_?" One of the girls was fluffing her hair. "_He's so hot!_"

"Hey, Pendragon." One of the boys smiled as he came towards him. "Did you come to our classroom for something?"

"Yeah." Arthur nodded, clearing his throat. "Could you get Merlin for me?"

"Merlin Emrys?" The guy asked, surprised. "Do you guys know each other?" He didn't wait for an answer, turning his head and calling back into the classroom. "Hey Merlin!"

Merlin didn't even twitch.

"He didn't hear that at all..." The guy sighed, shaking his head. "That guy's always in a daze."

Merlin continued to look out of the window.

Arthur suddenly wanted to know what could keep Merlin's attention so fixed.

He wanted to know _badly_.

"_Mer_lin!" He called out.

Merlin jerked rapidly, nearly falling off of the desk, before tearing his gaze from the window and looking around the classroom, eyes wide when they finally landed on the blonde heading towards him as if he owned the whole damned school. "A-Arthur?"

"Don't get so scared every time I call your name." Arthur ordered, stopping by Merlin's desk and leaning his hip against it, ignoring everyone else and how they were watching attentively.

He'd come here for Merlin.

And Merlin alone.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. I also don't own the rights to Okubyou na Yubisaki.**

Chapter 2 of 3

**Based on the Japanese manga: Okubyou na Yubisaki.**

* * *

Arthur opened his mouth, then closed it.

Now that he had Merlin in front of him, he couldn't remember why exactly he'd come looking for him in the first place. It was a little disconcerting, how having those blue eyes looking up expectantly at him could muddle his brain. He didn't like it. But at the same time it wasn't as if he was staying way, was it?

And _why was_ that, in the first place?

Everything about Leon irritated Arthur.

Especially his friends.

Or things that reminded Arthur of Leon.

And Merlin was both.

And yet, here he was.

_Why_?

He just couldn't figure out _why._

The blonde took in a deep breath and then realized something, narrowing his eyes. "Right now...you didn't mistake me for Leon again, did you?"

The guilt was dark on Merlin's every feature as he smiled sheepishly up at him from his seat.

_He didn't even try to deny it_.

Already irritated, Arthur sighed. "Let's talk outside." He turned and began walking away, not even giving Merlin the chance to accept or decline.

"But there's only ten minutes left until class starts." Merlin called from behind him.

"Then we'll just cut." Arthur shrugged, looking behind him at Merlin in impatience.

The boy was looking at him in surprise at the very suggestion.

Apparently he wasn't one to cut classes.

Then again, Leon always _had_ been a goody goody two shoes.

Made sense that his friends would be as well.

Arthur closed his eyes, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

_Stop thinking about him for fucks sake!_

He felt heat by his side and opened his eyes to see Merlin smiling curiously at him, and as quickly as his irritation had appeared, it disappeared. Together they walked out of the classroom, and while with any other student the teachers would have reminded them that classes would soon begin, he was Arthur Pendragon. His father donated ridiculous amounts of money to this school, and it wasn't only the students who tended to let Arthur get away with murder.

The two students made their way to the roof of the school, leaning against the railing and looking out.

Others weren't supposed to come out here, but Arthur had made it a habit to come here when he wanted to smoke, or just escape the others for a while.

This was the first time he'd actually brought someone here with him, and he didn't want to stop and think about _why_. And why _Merlin_ of all people.

This was _his_ refuge, _his_ sanctuary, _his_ hidden kingdom.

It made no sense that he was sharing it with the clumsy friend of his dead brother's.

And what made less sense was that, standing there looking down at the view in silence, Arthur felt more at peace than he had for a long time.

It...it made no sense at all.

This was so confusing.

It was all so damned confusing!

"You know..." Merlin finally broke the silence, taking in a deep breath of air and smiling down at the picturesque scenery below. "I had a really good time...last time."

_Really_? Arthur didn't look at Merlin, instead keeping his gaze in front of him.

Merlin finally turned towards Arthur, that curious glint back in his eyes. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Not really." Arthur admitted, still refusing to look at the other boy, a little embarrassed and frustrated by how fast his words and thoughts had just vanished. This never happened to him. "I just happened to see you around."

Merlin tilted his head to the side and looked at Arthur thoughtfully before looking back at the scenery. "Is that so..."

"Are you always like that?" Arthur finally asked, saying the first thing that came to his head.

Usually he was naturally charming, and yet he had to mentally grasp for straws to be able to speak to Merlin all of a sudden.

"Huh?" The raven-haired youth turned to him in confusion.

"Your classmate said that you're always in a daze." Arthur explained as he finally turned to look at Merlin. "But a few days ago you had a _lot_ to say."

A blush appeared on Merlin's face as he twisted his mouth slightly, embarrassment obvious as he lowered his gaze, something he apparently did a lot. "I talk a lot when it comes to topics I like." He replied, running long, slender fingers through his dark hair. "And I have a part time job, so I don't participate in clubs or go out a lot to talk..."

There was silence.

And there was only one thought in Arthur's mind.

"So you met Leon there..."

Merlin was silent, raising his gaze to examine Arthur intently.

"_What_?" He asked, feeling defensive.

"I thought you didn't want to discuss your brother." The slightly taller boy replied in a subdued voice, that sad look entering his blue eyes.

And Arthur _hated_ the fact that just mentioning Leon's name was enough to add such emotion to Merlin's face.

The blonde's expression hardened, an angered flush tinting his skin as he narrowed his eyes and sucked in air through his teeth harshly, the sound violent.

Why did this affect him so much?

_Why_...?

The blonde snarled and turned, heading back towards the door that would lead him to the stairs so he could return back down to where classes would be starting.

"Arthur?" Merlin called after him, voice worried. "I'm sorry if I upset you...I just..."

"Leon, Leon, _Leon_." Arthur growled. "It's written all over your face." He twirled around angrily on his heels to face Merlin, back to the door. "It makes no difference whether or not someone as helpless as Leon exists." His anger was building up, dark and resentful in his chest. "I'm actually _grateful_ that Leon's friends won't swarm around my house anymore." His chest was hurting. "What's so great about a guy like him anyway?"

Merlin was quiet.

He was usually quiet.

But his expression, his expression screamed so many things.

Pain, shock, anger, disbelief.

But instead of voicing any of those emotions, instead of saying any of the things Arthur knew must have been on the tip of his tongue, Merlin ducked his head and attempted to walk passed Arthur to get to the stairs.

And he made it, a little distance inside, staying on the top step.

He probably would have made it further if Arthur hadn't hurried after him and grabbed his arm.

"_Where are you going_?" Arthur held tightly to that arm, standing in the narrow top step with Merlin, the door closing on them and bathing them in shadows. "Say something!"

"If you want me to say it now, I won't be able to say it calmly!" Merlin tried to jerk his arm out of Arthur's grip.

Arthur wouldn't let him..._refused_ to let go. "I don't _want_ you to say it calmly!"

Merlin opened his mouth, and then closed it. He took in a deep breath, an angry flush making its way up his neck, contrasting against the alabaster pale of his skin. "I _know_ you're upset over your brother's death, but--but you _shouldn't_ _say_ those kinds of things."

"It's true I'm his brother," Arthur admitted, tightening his hold on Merlin's arm just in case the boy tried for freedom once more. "But I don't necessarily have to be sad, right?"

There was silence between them.

The angry flush reached Merlin's cheeks.

Arthur found himself oddly transfixed at the contrasts of red and white.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, shaking his head. "Why are you _telling_ me this!?"

Arthur's eyes widened.

_Why..._

That...that was a very good question.

"A-Arthur." Merlin spoke, deep emotion in his voice. "_Everyone_ adored your brother. He was a gentle, straight forward person, yet he passed away just like that... That day..." Merlin closed his eyes tightly, as if unable to look at Arthur. "If _I_ hadn't asked him to come out, I..."

Arthur's eyes widened, feeling like he'd been slapped. "He left to see _you_ that night?"

Merlin's eyes opened, and those blue orbs searched Arthur's face before he looked away in shame. "I--I asked him out because I had something to tell him...we...we were supposed to meet in front of the park I saw you by last time. But Leon...Leon never came." His head lowered, his body shaking. "I heard the ambulance sirens too...the ones that drove him away...but I _didn't_ _know_..."

Arthur's grip slipped away from Merlin's arm in shock.

The other boy took the opportunity and bolted.

Arthur couldn't move to go after him even if he wanted.

He could only stare at the boy he knew was crying as he raced away.

Arthur leaned bonelessly against the wall.

_The reason Leon leaves every week..._

He brought his hand to his forehead.

_...Is Merlin._

* * *

"Merlin Emrys?" Morgana made a face as she blew at the wet nail polish. She was staying in for once, since Lancelot had done (most probably his first ever) grounding-worthy deed _ever_, and she preferred to stay in than go out without him. Most probably because without Lancelot she tended to get crowded by the boys wherever she went, and the boys always ended up getting physically hurt, which always landed her in trouble. So she'd deigned to spend time home with Arthur in his room that evening, tending to her nails. "Yeah, I remember him. He was Leon's friend from his part-time job, right?" She smiled. "He was really sweet at the funeral."

"Why did Leon work _anyway_?" Arthur growled, laying back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "He was the _heir_ for crying out loud! He didn't _need_ a part-time job!"

Morgana frowned at Arthur. "You know Leon, he wanted to make his own money. I always admired that about him."

Arthur gave a little sneer. "Apparently _everyone_ admired him."

"So _what_ if they did? He was _admirable_." Morgana's voice was a little dangerous, and then she sighed, blowing on her nails once again. "So... You gonna tell me _why_ you asked me about Merlin out of the blue like that?"

"It's nothing." Arthur sighed up at the ceiling. "I just met him recently."

"Oh." Morgana wiggled her fingers before sighing and dropping them to her thighs, head bent, expression pained. "Half a year....seems like such a long time."

Arthur just sighed and continued to look at the ceiling.

_Every time, when friday comes..._

He closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

"So, we going somewhere fun tonight?" Percy was asking, grinning brightly. "We could always go to that new place that opened up. I hear the girls like it there, and with the great Arthur Pendragon around we'll be _flooded_ by female presences."

Valiant smirked at the thought. "We should definitely go!"

Arthur sighed and leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest, as he looked at the ceiling, bored out of his wits.

"Sophia's been looking good lately." Percy nudged Arthur in the ribs teasingly. "And we all know _who_ she's looking to getting to know better!"

Arthur looked down at Percy, eyes narrowed and about to snap at him for bruising his ribs, when he noticed Merlin walking down the hall towards him, talking to the dark skinned girl Arthur guessed was Gwen, the best friend Merlin had mentioned.

It'd been a couple of day since the episode in the stairwell, it was friday, and he'd wondered if he'd be able to catch a glimpse of the other boy before the weekend began.

He---he'd been hoping he would.

Merlin looked up from where he'd been laughing, and froze for a second when he finally noticed Arthur, their eyes meeting and holding.

The girl, Gwen, bit her bottom lip nervously.

Merlin's eyes then narrowed and he turned to look at Gwen, continuing the conversation as he passed Arthur...

...as if...as if Arthur didn't even exist.

That dark thing inside of Arthur, that _thing_ that only reacted this way around Merlin, it raged inside of him.

"Don't ignore me, _Mer_lin." He spoke evenly as Merlin and Gwen passed him.

Gwen looked up at Arthur in a mixture of scolding and anxiousness.

But Merlin didn't even react, instead, looking ahead.

Something in Arthur was desperate and furious and _needed_ Merlin to look at him.

To acknowledge him.

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO IGNORE ME_!" He yelled down the hall after the black haired boy.

Everyone turned to look at Arthur with wide eyes.

Gwen jumped and reached for Merlin instinctively.

But Merlin didn't react.

Didn't even twitch.

Arthur clenched his teeth and his fists, before pounding his right fist behind him into the wall viciously.

* * *

Hesitating outside, Arthur took in a deep breath and wondered when he'd resorted to stalking.

Though, _technically_ he wasn't stalking due to the fact that he hadn't _physically_ followed Merlin to the video store where he worked in after school. Still, after realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere with Merlin in school, Arthur had decided that the next course of action would be to confront the slender male in the only place he was _forced_ to be nice and listen to him, or, err, be nice to and listen to a _customer_.

Sure, it was underhanded, but Arthur wasn't going to tolerate another episode of Merlin acting as if Arthur didn't exist, as if he was _no one_ to him.

So taking in a deep breath, and with a last glimpse of himself in the plate glass door, Arthur cleared his throat and went forth to battle, putting on his most innocent expression as he strode into the video center. Immediately his eyes searched out the small place he'd ignored and avoided like _hell_ while his brother was alive and working there, zeroing in on Merlin immediately.

As if he had some sixth sense when it concerned him.

The oblivious boy was wearing an apron...putting away some DVDs.

Taking in another breath, Arthur marched up behind Merlin and hesitated making his presence known, changing his stance a couple of times before deciding to just lean against one of the DVD shelves in a casual posture. He then cleared his throat.

Merlin turned around, a half-smile on his face, but it melted into shock when he recognized the blonde behind him. "_Arthur_?"

Arthur gave him a smile. "I want to become a member."

Narrowing his eyes in utter confusion, Merlin nodded towards the check out counter and went behind, reaching behind to pull out a form and pen, sliding them across the counter towards Arthur. "You'll have to fill out this form and give me your ID." He watched Arthur as the blonde bent over to begin filling out the form. "You know...the video rental store near your house has a more complete collection."

"I only came here because this is the place where my brother used to work." Arthur replied, not daring to look up as he said that in case Merlin read the truth on his face. "Here's my school ID."

Merlin picked up the ID he slid him.

"_Look at that guy filling out the form_." One of the girls in the store giggled to another.

"_So handsome_!" Her friend agreed.

Arthur tried to keep the displeasure off of his face.

God, couldn't they just leave him alone for one _minute?_

"_Yeah_." Merlin whispered to himself.

Arthur blinked and looked up from the form. "_What_?"

Merlin's eyes widened slightly and he blushed, scratching the side of his head. "Ah...nothing..."

Arthur couldn't keep the smile from tilting his lips upwards as Merlin slid back his ID card nervously.

"Merlin!" Someone called from the back. "You can leave now. I'll take over."

Merlin looked over his shoulder as he took off his apron. "Okay. Thanks Will!"

Arthur looked up, straightening rapidly as Merlin passed the apron to the newcomer and left the store.

_Unbelievable._

The blonde shook his head and hurried out after him.

"Hey sir! Your membership card!" Merlin's replacement yelled from the counter.

Arthur ignored him as he hurried out of the store, catching up with Merlin easily. "Gee. Not even a farewell?"

Merlin looked up in surprise. "Uh, goodbye?"

Arthur growled, unable to believe it. "You're _really_ missing something in that head of yours, aren't you, _Mer_lin?" He blew out an annoyed breath, shaking his head. "_Honestly_!"

Merlin blinked, looking confused and a little wary. "Did you...want to go home together?"

"_No_." Arthur grumbled, sticking his hands in his jacket's pockets and beginning to walk away. "Just happens to be in the same direction so---."

"Actually," Merlin interrupted from a little behind him. "I'm in _this_ direction, so.... Bye."

Arthur closed his eyes tightly before turning around and virtually snarling. "_Mer_lin!"

The lithe male stopped in his tracks, turning to look over his shoulder. "What?"

"Why did you ignore me today?" Arthur couldn't keep his cool, couldn't shut his mouth, and couldn't figure out who was the biggest fool, him or Merlin. "You can socialize with that _stupid_ brother of mine, but not _me_?"

Merlin's face closed up immediately.

Arthur stood his ground, just _looking_ at him.

The young man turned to fully face Arthur, a myriad of different emotions suddenly on his face. "Arthur? Do you---do you _want_ to talk about your brother...or _not_? Which is it?"

Arthur stood silent.

"If I mention your brother, you'll become unhappy. But every time you're with me, you want to dig out the matter." Merlin shook his head. "You're always badmouthing Leon, and always looking at me with disgust. I can't take it anymore, okay?"

It felt as if cold water had been poured all over Arthur's body.

Did Merlin _really_ think that was how he looked at him?

"If you hate me for calling Leon out that day, then there's nothing I can do." Merlin continued on, the sadness in his eyes growing. "At any rate, don't bother with me anymore if you hate me." He took in a deep breath. "I also will not speak to you anymore."

_Never_?

Merlin turned to leave.

"You're just going to _leave_ after all that?" Arthur growled, causing Merlin to turn towards him once more. "God. You _piss me off_." The blonde clenched his fist. "You _really_ get on my nerves. _Who_ do you think you _are_?" That darkness and anger and resentment was nearly blinding as he sneered and advanced on Merlin like a predator might. "As Leon's young brother, I'm glad that you're praising him so highly." He sneered. "Is he that important to you?" That sneer grew as he circled the boy. "You're not _gay_ are you?" He laughed, and it was a nasty sound. "You said you respect him, but the truth is that you love him, right?"

He'd just wanted to pick a fight with Merlin, so he'd intentionally said something to anger him.

But Merlin...

...His face was very honest.

Arthur went still, the sneer dropping as he noticed the blush tinting the pale boy red.

"Are you _serious_?" He whispered, using his lightning-like reflexes to grab Merlin when the younger boy tried to leave, and swung him around to face him. "You _like_ that brother of mine?" Arthur couldn't believe it, pulling Merlin closer to him despite his struggling. "Was _that_ the reason why he wasn't popular with the girls?"

"This has _nothing_ to do with Leon!" Merlin tried to struggle out of Arthur's hold, but he was lithe and delicate, like a dancer would be, whereas Arthur was athletic and strong from years of rugby, wrestling, and any other sport he could get into.

"You're not going to cover for yourself? Not going to deny it?" For some reason that made Arthur even more furious as he gripped Merlin hard enough to hurt on _purpose_. "He didn't seem to be very smart. Why would you _possibly--?_" His chest was burning, his smile hurting. "Did you _let him_ bury himself in you? Did you let _that gorilla_----."

He didn't see the slap coming.

He should've.

"You're the _worst_." Merlin whispered, slipping his bruised hand out of Arthur's now loose hold and walking away.

Arthur couldn't even bring himself to watch the boy as he left, shame and remorse and so many different feelings welling up in his chest.

_I know_.

He turned and when he entered his house, he realized he'd blanked out the whole trip back. All he could remember was saying those words, tightening his grip on that pale, unblemished arm, and seeing the disgust on Merlin's face.

God, Merlin had ever reason to be disgusted with him!

_Arthur_ was disgusted by himself and how he'd behaved!

And he---he couldn't understand _why_ he had.

Couldn't understand _why _the revelation that Merlin had been gay for his _brother _had sent him off his rocker in such a violent, unpredictable way.

Why did he care?

Merlin had been a total stranger up until a couple of days ago.

Why did this _matter_ so much?

The blonde collapsed on the seat in the living room, hiding his face in his hands as he sat hunched over.

He didn't know how long he waited there, like that, but then it was eleven thirty, and he was sitting in the darkness---could hear the footsteps hurrying down the stairs.

Arthur turned and glared, standing. "Where....where are you going, Leon?" He spoke to the apparition for the first time, going to meet it, head it off, as his brother made his way towards the front door. "If you go now you _still_ won't be able to see Merlin!" Arthur snapped, feeling the anger and fury welling up in his chest once more as he stepped out in front of the ghost, blocking the way. "That day half a year ago, you _didn't go_!"

Leon continued towards him, not noticing him, not hearing a word he said.

Ignoring him.

Like Merlin would always do after what Arthur had done today.

That made the fury build even more in Arthur's chest.

"Arthur?" Morgana called from where she was upstairs, having heard his shouting. "What's going on? What are you shouting about?"

Arthur ignored her, eyes glared an intent on Leon. "I won't let you go out tonight! I won't let you try to find him!"

"_Arthur_?" Morgana arrived at the top of the stairs and stared down into the darkness. "Arthur? What's going on?"

Leon got closer and closer to Arthur.

"_I won't let you!"_ Arthur hissed.

Morgana started hurrying down the stairs, flipping on the light as she did.

The sudden light momentarily blinded Arthur...and then Leon stepped through him, heading to the door and opening it, nearly tripping over the doorstep and down the steps, only managing to catch himself and regain his balance at the last minute, chuckling to himself about being clumsy before closing the door, humming.

Just like every friday.

Arthur stood motionless, looking ahead of him unseeingly.

Morgana reached his side, eyes wide in worry as she gripped at the front of his shirt. "Arthur? _Arthur_! What's going on? What's wrong?"

Arthur finally turned towards the door, and looked at it.

Every friday, Leon went to look for Merlin.

For Merlin.

Who _loved _him.

Clenching his fists, Arthur tore away from Morgana and rushed upstairs to his room.

* * *

That monday morning found Arthur standing in the doorway of Merlin's classroom, trying to find him in the group of classmates, and yet his desk by the window was vacant.

"Are you looking for Merlin?" The male student from before asked, coming towards him. "He's not here yet."

Arthur clenched his teeth.

"You always seem to be running after him." The student announced with a friendly smile, resting his hand on the back of his head. "Something wrong? Need me to help?"

"It has _nothing_ to do with _you_." Arthur growled, gaze going from the classroom to scan the hallway on each side, pausing when he noticed Merlin heading towards him the same time Merlin noticed Arthur searching for him.

Merlin froze in the hallway, eyes wide.

Arthur turned towards him. "Mer---."

With a sharp turn on his heel, Merlin was gone, racing down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"_Hey!_" Arthur couldn't believe it. Merlin was running away from him! "_WAIT_!" He took off after the other boy, dodging the other students crowding the hallway.

"Run or you'll get caught, Emrys!" One of the students laughingly called.

"Get him, Pendragon!" Another cheered.

Arthur ignored them, pushing on, surprised at how hard it was to catch up with Merlin. The taller boy looked slow, but he was actually very fast.

The blonde wondered why he'd never tried out for the track team.

They could _definitely_ have used him!

Merlin looked over at Arthur over his shoulder, and a moment's panic registered on his face before he returned his attention in front of him and pressed on harder, heading towards the stairs, obviously planning on heading up to the roof and finding a way of keeping the door closed between them as some sort of barrier...notwithstanding that the door actually locked on the inside.

But still...Arthur wasn't going to let him get that far from him.

_Damn it_...

He took the steps two by two, pushing himself harder than he ever had before, finding himself slowly closing in on the other boy.

Just as Merlin broke through the doorway onto the roof and turned to close the door, Arthur shot through the opening and grabbed Merlin by the arm, swinging them around and banging Merlin back against the door, closing it with a loud bang.

Merlin looked up at him, eyes wide, face flushed from overexertion.

Arthur kept his hands on Merlin's shoulders, making sure the boy couldn't bolt, but bent slightly, very out of breath. "You...made me run this fast..." He continued to pant, giving out a breathless little laugh. "I didn't even run this seriously in the Sprint Test we had in P.E."

"Why..." Merlin pressed back into the door. "Why were you looking for me?" He seemed to grow more nervous and confused as Arthur looked up at him in intent silence. "Didn't you say that I pissed you off? If that's true, then don't look for me!"

There...there had to be something wrong with him.

Why _else_ would...?

"_Merlin_..." Arthur whispered, raising one hand from Merlin's shoulder so he could trace Merlin's bottom lip with his thumb in a near possessed motion.

Merlin went still, eyes wide in shock at the gesture.

And Arthur couldn't help himself---didn't want to.

Never losing eye contact, the blonde stepped closer and cupped Merlin's face with one hand and used the other to softly brush some of Merlin's hair out of his face so he could better see him. Hesitating only a second to look deeper into those eyes, Arthur brought his mouth to Merlin's in a soft kiss, groaning in pleasure as their lips touched. He leaned in, bringing their bodies closer, his seeming to become inflamed as he tasted the sweetness of Merlin's mouth, could smell the musk coming from his body.

And then he pulled himself away, barely managed to, and turned to the door, waiting for a shellshocked Merlin to step away before he hurried down the steps, wondering what the _hell_ he had just done.

And why he desperately wanted to race back up those stairs and finish when he'd started.

The rest of the day Arthur was in a daze, replaying the events of that morning over and over again and unable to come up with a reason why he'd done it, why it'd felt so _good_, and why he so desperately wanted to seek Merlin out and do it again.

By the end of the day, he was on auto-pilot, going through the motions of things but with his mind elsewhere.

And very confused.

"Pendragon!" Percy called as they caught him making his way to his Ferrari.

"We heard you got into a fight with someone from class 3 today." Valiant announced, falling in stride with Percy.

"I wasn't in a fight." Arthur sighed, a little annoyed at having been asked about that by so many people already.

Everyone should just learn to mind their own business and stay out of his.

"The student advisor will _definitely_ come for you." Valiant sniggered.

Arthur ignored him, replaying the kiss in his mind, and suddenly feeling a little hot under the collar.

So he loosened said collar.

"By the way," Percy's voice brought him out of his tormenting memory. "Did you lose a key-ring?"

"Huh?" Arthur frowned before shaking his head. "No, I don't have a key-ring."

"I found it out by the bleachers, half hidden." Percy announced. "There's a name engraved on it, and you're the only person in this school with the last name Pendragon."

"It says Pendragon?" Arthur froze, turning to look at Percy with more interest. "Let me see it."

The shorter boy searched in his pocket before passing the object in question to his friend. "Isn't it like a souvenir from a tourist resort or something like that?"

"Hmmm. It's customized." Valiant noticed. "Not only is the name Pendragon engraved on it, but there's a date too."

Arthur looked down at the key-ring, which was suddenly cold and heavy against his palm.

_This is Leon's_. The blonde couldn't look away. _The souvenir he got from that last vacation he took. He...he loved this stupid thing_. _Was searching for it desperately for days before he...before the accident. The...stupid idiot...getting so attached to something so...so...stupid._

Curling his fingers over the trinket, Arthur took in a deep breath. "Leave it with me." He tightened his grip on it and looked up at the sky, before turning back towards the school. "I forgot something. I'm going back to get it."

"Want us to come with you?" Percy offered.

"No." He shook his head and continued back into the building he'd just come out of, making his way slowly towards Merlin's classroom.

He paused at the doorway, looking in at the empty room.

Some backpacks were still there though, their owners staying behind for different reasons.

He really didn't care about the others.

The only thing that mattered to him was that Merlin's backpack was still there, resting on top of Merlin's desk.

The desk the pale boy would sit at every day and stare out of the window, thinking about Leon, with that mind-numbing sadness in his blue orbs.

Arthur closed his eyes and hung his head, holding the key-ring so tightly he knew the engraving would leave marks in his palm.

And then, when he was about to bolt and damn this stupid idea to hell, the blonde reached forwards and softly deposited the key-ring next to Merlin's bag, before turning around and storming out of the classroom before Merlin could come back and find him.

He wasn't ready to face Merlin.

Not yet.

* * *

He'd been studying, or trying to study, but the memory of the kiss had been too much of a distraction.

Merlin's lips had been soft and sweet.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, wondering if his brother had ever stayed up in his room, distracted beyond belief at the memory of those lips.

The thought had made him sick at his stomach, and angry, and even more confused.

It was probably the only reason _why_ he'd gone out when Percy had called him, saying that there was a party going on and that all the girls were waiting for him to show up.

Arthur hadn't gone for the girls.

He'd gone for the drinks.

Drinks that would numb his senses and get rid of the confusing thoughts about Merlin, if only for a couple of hours.

And yet, when he'd drunk more than even he could handle, and brought one of the floozies home with him...when he'd sunk himself into her, he'd done so with his eyes closed---closed _tightly_.

And the face in his mind, the body he envisioned as the one beneath his, moaning and panting for him, the voice he imagined crying out his name as he finally came...

It was Merlin.

It was all Merlin.

When it was all over, and the nameless girl was sleeping in his bed, Arthur sat on the edge in the darkness, finally coming to terms with what should have been obvious all along.

He covered his face with his hands, hunching over in desperation.

_I want him._

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. I also don't own the rights to Okubyou na Yubisaki.**

Chapter 3 of 3

**Based on the Japanese manga: Okubyou na Yubisaki.**

* * *

It should've been harder for Arthur to break into the principal's office and have a look at Merlin's records, both morally and physically, but the next morning Arthur had gotten the information he needed and slipped back out of the office to continue the rest of the day as if normal. Merlin hadn't come to school today, and the blonde really wasn't surprised. If Merlin had been half as confused and torn as _he_ had been...it would make sense with Merlin's personality for him to miss today.

But Arthur wasn't an avoider, he was more of a relentless pursuer, so didn't think it should have been all that surprising for Merlin when he drove to his home after school and knocked on the door, looking around the nice house while he waited for someone to answer. From Merlin's records it said that he was living with his uncle, the renown---if a little eccentric---Dr. Gaius Emrys.

"Coming!" Merlin's voice rang from inside, and the door opened.

They stood facing each other in silence.

Looking into Merlin's face, Arthur had never felt so nervous or shamed, and he had to lower his gaze, taking in a deep breath. "Going to run away?"

There was a sigh. "No."

Arthur finally looked up and run a hand over his golden hair. "I wanted to find someone who I could talk to about Leon, and the only one I could think of is you." He gave a dark laugh. "That's pathetically ironic, isn't it?"

Merlin's gaze lowered to his feet before he stepped aside. "Come on in. There's---no one home at the moment---the maid has the day off, but, yeah. Oh, and take off your shoes. My uncle doesn't allow anyone in the house while wearing shoes."

"Sure." Arthur lowered his head, giving a smile of self-loathing.

He was so useless.

He couldn't even hold a proper conversation with Merlin without mentioning Leon, without bringing out the only thing they had in common, the only fragile link they had.

Merlin's weakness.

And Arthur was exploiting it desperately.

"Do you want something to drink?" Merlin asked as he walked deeper into the house, sending Arthur a look over his shoulder.

"Do you have beer?" Arthur asked, half joking and half serious.

He wouldn't say no to some liquid courage.

"You're still underaged." Merlin scolded, sounding like a responsible old man as he opened the fridge and pulled out two cans of Coors, passing one to Arthur with what _could_ have been the beginning of a teasing smile. "Want a glass?"

"No, thanks. This is fine." Arthur opened the lid and took a long gulp.

Merlin cradled the drink in his hand before motioning with his head towards the hallway. "If my uncle comes home and finds you he'll barge into the conversation and end up deciding you might have a myriad of diseases that'll give you nightmares for years to come."

Arthur smiled, having heard that about the ever-worried doctor.

They were silent until they reached Merlin's room, Merlin sitting down on his bed and Arthur on the chair by the desk.

The blonde watched as Merlin took his first sip of the beer, and from his reactions, this wasn't only _not_ the first time he'd tried it, but he enjoyed it very much.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head, taking a sip himself.

"What?" Merlin asked, as if sensing that what amused Arthur was himself.

"It wouldn't seem like it, but you also have this side to you." Arthur pointed out.

"This side?" Merlin blinked, confused.

"Well, you always look very serious," Arthur responded slowly. "But you're really just stubborn. You can unwind like this, and _tease_ back."

Merlin watched him in silence, in curiosity, before taking a sip of his drink. "Were you the one who left Leon's key-ring on my desk yesterday?"

Arthur lowered his gaze. "Yeah."

"Why?"

The blonde took in a deep breath. "I figured...after the other day...it was the least I could do...to say sorry for how I acted when I found out. And that you...you would want...something...of his."

God, this was hard.

Merlin continued to observe him silently before clearing his throat. "So. You wanted to tell me something about Leon?"

"Yeah..." Arthur looked away.

As expected, Merlin only cared about matters related to Leon.

"You might not believe it, but..."

"Arthur?" Merlin interrupted.

Arthur turned his head back to look at the lithe, beautiful boy.

"What's wrong?" Merlin put down his beer on the bedside table and leaned forwards, genuine concern in his eyes.

But Arthur's gaze wasn't on his eyes.

No.

It was transfixed on those moving lips.

The lips he'd kissed before, _tasted_ before.

On instinct Arthur put down his beer and got out of his chair, stalking to Merlin and bending down to his level, cupping the back of the thinner boy's neck as he brought their faces close. And yet before their lips could touch Merlin had pushed him away so harshly Arthur crashed to the ground, Merlin on his feet, an angered flush appearing on his alabaster skin.

"If you don't want to talk, then _please_ leave!" Merlin announced, clenching his fists.

"Talk?" Arthur asked as if it were a foreign concept, from where he sat on the ground, looking up at the beautiful, flustered boy.

"About Leon?" Merlin asked, confused. "Didn't you have something to say about him? Didn't you tell me that that was why you were here?"

"Oh, that..." Arthur lowered his gaze, feeling so sick at his stomach.

Merlin really _didn't_ care unless it had something to do with Leon.

It was---it was like a blow to the gut.

And yet, and yet he couldn't leave.

Arthur raised to his knees and leaned his upper body against the bed, clenching his hands in the sheets.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, in that worried tone once more.

Arthur's gaze went to his fist, and he raised it, looking at the his fingers, feeling himself begin to lose himself a little more. "Aside from my voice, someone said that my hands resemble Leon's too." He admitted, unable to look away from that hand. "That my hands..._hands!" _He laughed, and wondered in Merlin could hear the desperation in the sound, if he could hear him breaking, getting closer and closer to that edge. "Only---only these two parts make us brothers."

Merlin didn't say anything, didn't do anything but look at him.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur whispered, trying for the first time to make his voice _actually_ sound like Leon's.

It shocked him just _how_ similar he could make it, and if the flinch Merlin gave had anything to say, he was shocked as well.

Standing, Arthur turned to face Merlin. "If you want to hear a gentle voice, then I can let you hear it to your heart's content...in place of Leon." He could see Merlin's wide eyed confusion and something else, and Arthur couldn't stand seeing it. He brought up his hand slowly, noticing the way Merlin's eyes followed it, and wondered if Merlin could see the similarities between his hand and Leon's too.

"A-Arthur?" Merlin stammered as that hand covered his eyes.

The blonde just looked at Merlin.

Just _looked_ at him.

At those lips.

"_Merlin_." He whispered back, encircling the boys shoulders with his other arm and holding him tight despite their being no struggles, before, before pressing a slow kiss to Merlin's lips, to his jawline, to the pulse beating erratically in his throat, and back up to capture those lips with his in a deeper, needier kiss.

He knew it was considered rude to kiss with your eyes open, but Arthur couldn't close his, couldn't keep from looking at Merlin, convince himself that _really_ was Merlin's skin that tasted this way.

Deepening the kiss, his tongue invaded and conquered, claiming Merlin's mouth as his sole territory.

And then he lowered Merlin back down against the bed, without once losing contact with those delicious, addicting lips.

_Merlin_...

Making sure to keep his hand over those eyes, Arthur finally tore his lips away to attack that long, slender neck that had tortured him so long. He nibbled against the smooth skin, sucking and biting, wanting to leave a visible mark upon the unblemished skin.

"A-Arthur!" Merlin whispered, sounding tortured before his hands shot out to grasp Arthur's shoulders, trying to push him away weakly. "Stop it! D-don't..."

Merlin's rejection hurt him deep inside, but he just leaned forwards and sucked on the prominent collar bone. "You can pretend that I'm Leon." He whispered, closing his eyes so tightly they hurt. "Didn't you like him?"

"I----!"

"Right? Merlin?" Arthur continued to whisper against Merlin's skin as he insinuated himself between those long and slender thighs.

"What's gotten _into_ you?" Merlin was trembling, his body heating up in a blush, and yet the hands on Arthur's shoulders weren't trying to push him away.

"Merlin." Arthur pulled away slightly, but only far enough so he could look at the thin boy's face. "I like you."

The shock was plain on that half-covered face, Merlin's whole body tensing.

"I _like_ you, _Mer_lin." Arthur ducked his head, making sure to keep Merlin's eyes covered so he couldn't see Arthur's pitiful face. "_Merlin_." Whose voice did Merlin hear when Arthur whispered his name? Whispered those three little words? Was it his...or was it Leon's? "_I like you_."

Arthur closed his eyes.

_I like you_.

And with that his lips attacked Merlin's once more with desperation. He was sloppy and might have nicked Merlin a little with his teeth in his urgency, but Arthur had lost all the suave charm that'd made him such a hit amongst the girls. With Merlin he lost all thought, lost all control. With Merlin he was a needy beggar eagerly devouring a banquet before him before it could be taken away from him.

Torment mixed with pleasure, as his mind reminded him that as Merlin gasped into his mouth, arching up into him, that his eyes were closed behind Arthur's hand, and that Arthur's face was probably not the one Merlin was seeing. It was the sound of the voice Merlin had confessed to mistaking for Leon's that had the pale, lithe boy trembling beneath him as his lips kissed back.

Arthur closed his eyes so tightly it hurt, biting back the cry in his throat.

His kiss grew harder, trying to kiss away any trace of Leon that might have remained on those lips.

Merlin's breath hitched.

Opening his eyes when he felt the corresponding hardness against his, Arthur tore his lips from Merlin's and sat up, keeping his hand against those eyes. His blue gaze consumed the sight that the blushing, panting Merlin presented, and he had to take in a deep breath before bringing his other hand to cup the smaller male cover his jeans.

A mewl escaped Merlin's lips as his blush darkened, his body twitching at the touch.

"_Mer_lin." He hated himself for making his voice deeper, more like Leon's.

Hated Merlin for making him become this pathetic.

Arthur's fingers undid the buckle and zipper of Merlin's jeans, and with a sure move, turned them so that Merlin was facing the bed, on slightly bent knees, and he draped over Merlin, that hand still covering those eyes despite the uncomfortable position, and the other inside of the parted fold of those jeans. He hesitated for a moment, never having done this with another male, and not sure how this went, but he acted on instinct, trying to remember though the panicked haze how he pleasured himself.

A half-choked whimper escaped Merlin's lips, and his trembling grew more desperate.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur whispered, feeling the warm cock in his hand twitching at just the sound of his voice. He grew more confident in his movements, leaning closer to Merlin's ear, breathing heatedly into it as he whispered once more. "_Merlin_."

"_Haa..." _Merlin's body curled as he clasped desperately at the bed sheets.

Every time Arthur called Merlin's name, the eyelashes that touched his palm shivered.

It was offending.

Turning Merlin around so that he was lying on his back, Arthur tried to wrestle the thinner male's shirt off, but found it impossible with just one hand.

Gulping softly, Arthur returned his attention back to the half of Merlin's face visible, pausing, his stomach in turmoil.

Taking in a deep breath he slowly removed his hand from Merlin's face, only to find those blue eyes closed.

He looked down at that flushed face before bending his head and smiling in a defeated way, feeling tears prickling at his eyes and yet fighting them.

_You don't plan on looking at me, huh?_

With a flare of anger he tore the shirt off, pulling his own over his head as well before lowering his lips to those waiting for him, kissing them desperately, angrily. His hands explored the ivory skin beneath him, which was heated and red from the blush that seemed to cover Merlin's whole body.

_You don't need to confirm who the other party is?_

He reached his hand between their bodies and found Merlin's quivering manhood, clasping it with more confidence than he had the first time, as he converted Merlin into nothing but a pile of whimpers and moans. With every sound, every shiver, Arthur felt spitefully victorious, and yet terribly defeated at the same time. _He_ was the one making Merlin whimper, _he_ was the one making him feel that way. But was it _really_ him? Or was it Leon's face in Merlin's mind that was achieving that?

_Merlin_..._if you don't resist me..._

Pre-cum sticking to his fingers, Arthur rubbed his thumb over Merlin's head before rubbing his fingers together experimentally. He was somewhat awed at the amount of pre-cum, at the angry, throbbing cock before him, and then his gaze went lower.

He gulped.

Slowly, curiously, he pulled away enough to wrestle Merlin's and his pants off.

Arthur hesitated once more, eyes going to Merlin's face, to those closed eyes.

_Can't you tell I'm being serious?_

Those eyes remained shut.

Fingers sticky, Arthur hesitated twice before using the lubricated to probe that puckered entrance. He froze when a hiss escape those lips, but when Merlin only clenched his fists harder into the bed sheets Arthur continued on, working his digits into that tiny opening, awed and fearful.

How was such a feat possible?

His gaze went to his hard cock, and then to the small, tight hole.

He gulped.

A whimper of pain escaped Merlin's lips.

Arthur's gaze returned to those closed eyes. "_Relax_." He half lowered himself over that beautiful, lithe body, trying to distract Merlin from the pain as he laid homage to that body with his mouth. He managed to distract both himself and Merlin as his mouth and tongue tasted Merlin's skin, nibbling on the curve of his hip and trailing marks all against the ivory skin.

"_Haa_..." Merlin's voice lowered huskily in a way that made Arthur close his eyes as he throbbed _painfully _at the sound.

_If you don't resist me...Merlin..._

Slipping his fingers out, Arthur aligned himself and hid his face in Merlin's long, graceful neck as he slowly buried himself into the younger male's body. His gasp mixed with Merlin's as he was unable to believe the sensation, the heat, the tightness...

He was almost too afraid to move, but then Merlin's hand unclenched from the bed sheet and curled around Arthur's shoulders, those finger digging into his skin, and the contact was too much for the blonde. With his face still buried in Merlin's neck, Arthur began to move, slowly at first, still scared for hurting Merlin. But he detected the change in the moans, when he felt the throb against his lower stomach, he gave up all fear. Resting all his weight on his elbow Arthur reached between them and clasped Merlin once again. For a couple of minutes it was awkward to find the rhythm between thrusts and tugs, but he found it.

_Open your eyes, Merlin_.

He gazed down into that face, those closed eyes taunting him.

_Open your eyes, and look at me._

"_Haa_..." Merlin gasped, lips parted, but his eyes remained closed.

_Bastard! Damn! _ Arthur could tear his gaze from Merlin's flushed face. _Open them and look at me!_

In the end, Merlin never opened his eyes.

He gave a cry, his whole body spasming as he came all over his own stomach.

Despite the feeling of his clenching around him nearly sending Arthur over the brink, he held on, unsatisfied, continuing to torment Merlin. But the younger male didn't cry out anyone's name.

Not Leon's.

Not Arthur's.

And in the end, Arthur hadn't been able to hold on any longer, burying his face in Merlin's neck, chanting his name as he came.

It'd been...awkward...after that.

Arthur sat by the side of the bed with his head lowered while Merlin bathed. All the while his mind was going through a million thoughts a minute, and he wasn't sure exactly what to do now. Instead of helping clarify anything, this had only seemed to confuse him even further.

"Arthur."

He looked up so rapidly his neck hurt a little. "Yeah?"

Merlin stood in the doorway of the bathroom, towel in hand. "Uh, sorry, but my uncle is going to be home soon. You should..."

"Yeah." Arthur nodded, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on, surprised to notice that sometime during the haze he'd put on his pants.

God, he'd really been out of it.

"A-Arthur?"

Arthur stood.

"Are you okay?"

He somehow found it hard to look at Merlin. "What?" His blue eyes finally returned to Merlin's face. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking that?"

A blush appeared on Merlin's face as he ducked his head, bringing the towel to it.

It was incredibly cute.

Arthur continued gazing at him before running a hand over his head. "Do you want to see my brother?"

Why was he doing this?

Merlin pulled the towel from his face, confusion clear in his baby blues. "Arthur...Leon isn't someone you can 'see' anymore."

"Friday night, 11: 30." Giving the thinner male an ironic smile as he ducked his head. "Go to the place you and Leon agreed on." He took in a deep breath, fighting his every instinct. "You might be able to see him."

With that he turned and headed towards the door.

"Arthur?" Merlin's confused voice followed after him.

The blonde hesitated at the raven-haired boy's bedroom door, unable to turn and look him in the face. "I'll go too." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Later."

* * *

The next day in school Arthur spent in a haze wondering if Merlin would really go, and if he did, if he would see Leon. And the other reason Arthur couldn't concentrate or _remember_ anything about that day was because his mind was so caught up in what had happened the day _before_. He'd actually _touched_ Merlin. Even the parts that Leon hadn't been able to--Arthur had touched.

Arthur gazed down through his classroom window at Merlin's class below as they performed P.E.

Merlin was limping.

It made the blonde experience a mixture of guilt, pride and arousal.

It was proof that Arthur had touched Merlin, had opened him and driven deep inside. He'd entered the depths of Merlin's body...again and again.

The whole day all Arthur could think about was Leon's spirit, and Merlin's body.

Arthur's gaze followed Merlin as he tried to finish his remaining laps despite the obvious discomfort he was feeling.

_It's not a dream._

Merlin paused for a second and looked up at the classroom Arthur was in.

Their gazes met.

Arthur's eyes widened and he jerked rapidly into a ramrod straight position.

In the time it took him to blink, Merlin was trudging off again.

Arthur gulped.

He _really_ wanted to keep Merlin for himself.

Not just his body, but his spirit.

But it was impossible.

Despite what he'd done to unite their bodies, Merlin's mind, and heart, were both still very far away.

Both with his brother.

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the coolness of the window.

Why did he have to let Merlin see Leon?

Was it some sort of attempt to put an end to the relationship?

Or...or was he trying to make it back up to Leon?

To...to give him what his spirit needed to be at peace...?

Bringing his clenched fist to the window, Arthur sighed deeply, never noticing Merlin watching him from down below.

* * *

Somehow Arthur managed to stay away from Merlin during the rest of the week, to give him some time and space, but as he waited at the place where Leon disappeared every single Friday, Arthur didn't know who he was anticipating to see more tonight, Leon or Merlin. He knew, deep inside, that Leon would appear, but would Merlin? And if Merlin _did_ come, what would happen if he couldn't see Leon? He'd probably think Arthur was taunting him again or something and after everything that'd happened Arthur didn't think he could take another ignoring session from the raven-haired male.

Turning at every approaching footstep, Arthur began to give up hope, when he finally saw Merlin appear. The younger male wore an sombre expression on his face as he walked towards Arthur.

"I..." Merlin took in a deep breath, stopping in front of the slightly shorter male. "I don't know what your reason was for saying what you did, but..."

Arthur sighed and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Even after what happened...you'll come as long as I mention Leon, huh?"

Merlin remained silent, hands in his pocket, the wind playing with his hair as he looked at Arthur.

Arthur's gaze went to his shoes. "I want to talk about my brother."

"Huh?"

"I won't cut in and interrupt, because once I open my mouth nothing good will come out of it." The blonde had to admit.

Merlin frowned slightly. "Why don't we talk about something else? Like movies?"

"No." That golden head shook. "I need to know...why you like Leon. If you're willing, then let me hear why."

There was silence, before Merlin joined Arthur on the bench. He sighed, sending a quick look sideways to Arthur before staring ahead of him. "The owner of the video store didn't trust me very much, he thought I was dimwitted, and unfortunately I made a grave mistake during my first couple of days working there." There was a moment's silence as he seemed to gather up his thoughts. "There was a box of new shipments by the counter, but it was stolen before I even got a change to put on the security tags. It happened because I was too careless, and if the owner had wanted to fire me there was nothing that I couldn't said in my defense. But Leon...even though he's not usually good with words, he pleaded desperately and apologized for me, as my supervisor. Because the owner trusted and loved Leon, he let my mistake slide." A nostalgic smile touched those lips. "Ever since then Leon always looked after me."

Arthur closed his eyes, and it was as if he could see his brother covering for Merlin. Leon hadn't done it to secure any future favors or anything like that. Leon had just been a hopeless idiot always trying to help others and who could never see the evil in people.

It was what had always angered Arthur, had always made him so envious, and he felt incredibly stupid for even admitting it in his head.

"That's all there is to say, but," Merlin paused. "I guess I fell for him. I really liked him. My mother had just passed away after battling cancer for five years, and Leon was the first person to break me out of the numbing haze I'd been living through up until that point."

_I think....I understand_. Arthur closed his eyes and brought to hands to his face. _Meeting you, discussing movies, arguing over Leon... You broke me out of my haze, a haze I didn't even realize I was lost in, and somehow I fell in love with you_.

Suddenly he felt it, and opened his eyes, standing as he turned towards the direction he knew it was coming from. "He's coming."

"Huh?" Merlin frowned, before following Arthur's gaze and freezing.

Already Leon's distinctive silhouette could be made in the night.

Merlin stood, eyes wide as if in a daze, as slowly Leon came into view, smiling brightly.

"Merlin!" Leon smiled, hugging himself against the cold. "Sorry for being late."

"L-Leon?" Merlin whispered, taking a couple of disbelieving steps towards him.

Arthur hung back, clenching his fists to keep them at his side and not grab for Merlin.

This was what he'd brought him here for.

He should be _relieved_ Merlin could see Leon.

"It's cold out today." Leon laughed, hugging himself tighter. "Sorry for making you wait in this kind of weather. I got careless and lost my way." He grinned. "Am I late? How long did I make you wait? Seriously, I have no sense of time!"

Merlin gazed upon Leon in silence, before a sad smile finally graced his face. "I didn't think you'd really come here, that I'd see you."

"Why not?" Leon made a face. "I promised to meet you, and you know I don't break my promises! And, well, I told you I'd answer on friday night, didn't I?" Leon cleared his throat and looked down, scratching at his head. "What you told me a few days ago, I thought about it, and I care about you a lot. It's true."

And finally the last piece of the puzzle sunk in.

The reason Leon had been more distracted than ever that night was because Merlin had confessed to him, and Leon was meeting him to give him his answer.

Arthur's fists clenched tighter.

"But...but I..."

"You don't have to answer, Leon." Merlin continued to smile that sad smile at him. "You came, and I'm really grateful."

"Really?" Relief was visible on Leon's face as he smiled. "That's great! I was worried this whole time that it would become awkward between us. It's _rare_ that I get close to someone like you. You're like a brother, so I don't want to lose you...especially since my own brother most probably thinks I'm worthless."

"That's not true!"

It took a couple of seconds for Arthur to realize that the person who'd spoken was _him_.

His eyes widened and he took a couple of steps back, looking away from them, away from Merlin, who'd turned to look at him in surprise.

Thus he missed the way tenderness entered Merlin's smile as he looked at Arthur, before turning to Leon, who as always couldn't see or hear his brother. "That's not true, you know. Arthur really does like you, and I think deep down inside he's envious of you and how you are, but he just can't admit that, or express his feelings in general."

"That's dad's fault." Leon sighed, shaking his head. "Ever since mom died---Arthur's the one who looks like her, so dad's always come down harder on him than on Mori or I. I worry about him so much sometimes, but he doesn't let me or anyone else close to him. If we try, he gets defensive and will verbally attack us or try to offend us so we'll leave him alone." Leon looked at Merlin. "But I really don't think he wants to be alone."

"I really don't think so either." Merlin admitted.

Arthur bowed his head, emotions conflicted as he listened to this conversation.

This wasn't how the night was supposed to go.

He wasn't supposed to be a part of the conversation.

"So...you talk to Arthur?" Leon asked curiously. "I mean, I know you go to the same school, but I wouldn't think you'd have the same friends."

"We don't." Merlin chuckled, shaking his head. "But we like the same movies."

Leon smiled brightly. "You're joking."

"Nope." Merlin shook his head.

"You don't realize how relieved I am to hear this." Leon sighed, smile tired. "I've been so worried about Arthur, all the way here I couldn't stop thinking about it. I'm always so scared he's gonna end up alone, but if he's friends with you, I know he'll be alright."

Arthur looked up at his brother's eyes watering.

The reason his brother hadn't been paying attention the night he'd died wasn't because of his thoughts of Merlin...but his worries over...Arthur.

He wiped viciously at a tear that escaped and made its way down his cheek.

"Don't worry about Arthur anymore." Merlin announced. "I got him, even though he's an utter _prat_."

Leon smiled. "Thanks Merlin. You're a good kid. Somehow, knowing that you're by his side...I think I can have some peace of mind now." A sheepish expression crossed his face. "To be honest, I always wanted him to become friends with you. A guy like you would do him a load of good." He then looked at his watch. "It's time for me to go home now."

Arthur watched his brother leave.

"Good bye." He whispered as the apparition slowly faded into the night.

"Thank you." Merlin finally turned to him.

"It was what was keeping him here, unable to find peace." Arthur shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets and unable to look at the taller male. "You were his 'unfinished business'."

"We both were." Merlin corrected, turning his gaze to where Leon had once been, a small smile on his face. "Even in his death he was worrying about others."

"Can't really compete with someone like that, huh?" Arthur chuckled darkly, turning his back on Merlin and looking down at the pavement. "See you in school. I guess."

"He's dead and you're _still_ only interested in competing with him?"

Arthur paused and turned around. "What am I supposed to answer to that?"

Merlin stood there backlit by the streetlight, watching him gravely. "You're nothing like your brother."

It was like a kick in Arthur's gut.

He swallowed and nodded, turning away.

"Whoever told you your hands were like his were lying." Merlin continued to speak. "Your hands are completely different from his, especially the feel. Yours are _very_ rough from what I'm guessing is a lot of working out and sports. They feel _nothing_ like Leon's would. And your voice. It's _your_ voice."

Arthur froze, not understanding what Merlin was telling him, and yet unable to turn around to face him.

"I might have confused your voices at first, but the more I hear you talking the more distinctive your voice becomes." There was a pause. "And the way you held me. It was possessive and tight and unyielding. Only Arthur Pendragon would hold me that way. There is no way I could have ever fooled myself into thinking it was someone else." There was another pause. "Even if I had wanted to."

Confusion reigned inside of Arthur as he finally found the strength to turn around. "What are you saying, Merlin? You wouldn't even open your eyes!"

"Because I felt guilty!" Merlin snapped, face flushing as he brought his hand to it. "I----you're his _brother_, Arthur, and I was supposed to be in love with him and in mourning, but _you_ were the only thing on my mind!"

Arthur paused, eyes widening, along with a small smirk. "You have the hots for me?"

"Oh god." Merlin groaned, covering his face with his hand. "Don't make me say this out loud, you gigantic clotpole."

Arthur snorted, amused, not having known this insulting side to Merlin before.

He kinda liked it.

"You're insensitive, brutish, somewhat of a bully, and an utter prat." Merlin announced, finally removing his hand from his face. "But for some inexplicable reason I like you. And, and I was actually relieved tonight, when I realized that Leon didn't feel anything towards me but brotherly love."

Arthur nodded, admitting _only_ to himself that he _too_ had felt relieved at that revelation. "So...where do we go from here?"

"We go slow." Merlin decided, giving Arthur a shy smile. "Get to know each other better. Then we see what happens."

"Okay, slow. I can do that." Arthur nodded, smiling as he slowly made his way to Merlin's side, and then slowly anchored his hands on Merlin's hips.

Merlin snorted, chuckling as he shook his head and ducked his gaze. "Of course, _that_ would be your definition of _'slow'_."

"This is _very_ slow, thank you very much." Arthur replied with a superior air as he used the hands on Merlin's hips to pull him closer to him. "Wanna go get something to eat at that ridiculously cheesy place you took me to last time?"

"_Such_ a prat." Merlin sighed, shaking his head.

Arthur smiled up at the slight taller boy before reaching up and cupping the back of Merlin's head, pulling him down to capture his lips.

Merlin's breath was a gasp against Arthur's mouth as long, pale fingers rose to curl themselves in the front of his shirt as Merlin shyly opened his mouth to the kiss and the exploration.

Merlin's eyes were closed, but so were Arthur's.

"_Arthur_." Merlin whimpered as Arthur pulled his hips tighter against his, their hardening cocks brushing against each other's teasingly.

Arthur chuckled smugly into the kiss as he deepened it.

"_Slow_." Merlin gasped as he finally pushed away, face dark red, breath a pant as he looked around him in embarrassment and tried to straighten his hair and clothes. "We're going to do this _slow_."

"Course." Arthur nodded, grinning as he watched the flustered, lithe male begin to walk away.

Now that he had a good view of them, he decided he _really_ liked Merlin's skinny jeans.

Sensing movement, Arthur turned and his eyes widened when he saw Leon leaning against a tree, smiling at him and shaking his head at him like he used to.

Arthur sighed and gave his brother a small smile, saluting him. "Thank you."

Leon just grinned one of his idiotically large grins and saluted back, before vanishing forever.

"Arthur?"

Turning towards Merlin's voice, Arthur noticed that Merlin had stopped up ahead and was looking back at him in worry.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked, hugging himself against the cool of the evening.

"Yeah." Arthur nodded, smiling. "I think I am."

And with that he started forwards to join Merlin.

* * *

**It is finished.**

**Review?**


End file.
